


Porcelain

by owarusekai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owarusekai/pseuds/owarusekai
Summary: Nothing is worse than the feeling of growing out of someone.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Porcelain

_ 12 july 2004  _

Iwaizumi was walking Oikawa home after he fell on the concrete trying to catch the volleyball, resulting into a little leg injury.

“Do i seriously have to carry you because of a little scratch?” 

“Iwa-chan it would bleed badly if i walked! Also you’re only holding me by my arm, stop being such a baby!” 

“Tsk, i’m not a baby...”

“Yes you are” Oikawa said teasingly

“UGHHHH SHUT IT!”

“NEVER!” 

Oikawa was purposefully teasing to Iwaizumi, always trying to make him mad and making silly jokes. Iwaizumi teased him on the fact that he was older, even if it was just a month and they were both just two eight years olds that shared a lot of things. Volleyball was their principal shared interest, but they also had a really special bond even if they were incredibly different. Iwaizumi was always searching for dangerous adventures, he created little homes for the insects in his backyard and he used a piece of wood as a sword; Oikawa thought was that one polite kid that all the moms adore, he was nice with everyone, he enjoyed reading and drawing and he also loved watching his sister studying or doing her makeup, or even just his sister eating breakfast, Oikawa adored his big sister with his whole heart. 

“Tooru! Are you ok?! Oh god...what happened!”

“It’s ok Yua-Nee i’m fine! I just fell while i was playing and my leg started bleeding a bit” 

“You really are a disaster” She said giggling. 

“Come in, i’ll bandage you. Hajime, do you want to stay too?” 

“Uh...oh yeah, it’s cool”

Yua smiled. 

They walked into the house. It was always so clean and it smelled like vanilla and cookies in the air, a nice mix of sweet scents. Iwaizumi loved that smell, even if he hated sweet things. He sat on the couch with Oikawa. 

Yua walked in with the medical kit and kneeled down to pour some disinfectant on Oikawa’s leg. 

“Mhhh” Oikawa whimpered 

“Does it burn?” 

“A little...” 

“You said it was just a little cut Tooru...” 

“I didn’t want to make you wor- OUCH!” a little tear formed in his eye as Yua disinfected the cut with alcohol. 

Iwaizumi never saw Oikawa crying before, he probably always hid it. He held his friend’s hand tightly. 

“I-Iwa-chan?”

“Please don’t cry...” he looked away. 

A smile formed on Oikawa’s face. 

“IWAAA SO YOU CAN BE NICE AFTER ALL!” 

“Shut up!” 

“YOU’RE SO CUTEEE!” the boy got up and wrapped his arms around Iwa’s neck. 

“So you do care about me after all” Oikawa said smiling

“Of course i do i-idiot...now let me go i can’t breathe!” 

“Oh sorry...eheh...Iwa-chan, can you promise me a thing?” 

“Not if it’s something dumb, i am not promising you to move in on Mars in 3907” 

“Pfttt nono it’s just...promise me....promise me that we will be together forever! Best friends forever!” he pulled out his pinky “Pinky promise!” 

“...” Iwaizumi reached to Oikawa’s hand and intertwined his pinky with the boys’ “Pinky promise...” 

They both smiled. 

“Does anybody want some fresh strawberries?” Yua asked, walking back from the kitchen with a bowl full of the red fruit. 

“Yes!” the kids both said enthusiastically. 

_ 14 july 2012 _

** Iwaizumi’s POV  **

I’m not sure of when i started to find Tooru...pretty. It just happened. One day i woke up and went outside waiting for him to walk to school like usual, but something was different. I started to notice things i had never noticed before. Like the way his skin looks so soft, the way his plump lips move when he talks, when he smiles, they’re like a magnet and i just can’t stop staring at them, the way his smooth hair moved with the wind and making me smell his scent...everything about him makes me want to hold him tight and never let go. I want to intertwine my fingers through his hair, i want to caress his skin i...i literally can’t complete my assignments anymore, i just stare blankly at the pages, words over words over words that i don’t give a fuck about. All i think about is him. I dream about him, he is actually the main protagonist of my dreams, even if sometimes my dream go a bit...overboard. But i guess it’s normal after all? I’m not quite sure why i feel like this, it’s not like i haven’t been dating people before...but...why him. He will never be interested and why am i interested in the first place. I’m only going to suffer. Nothing good is gonna come out from this thing. Sometimes i wonder if he also feels the same, even a bit. Maybe, someday he will tell me that i make him feel butterflies in the stomach, or make his legs jelly, or that he will just kiss me without a warning, i need to feel his warmth. 

He has a new girlfriend every week, and it hurts like a knife in the chest to imagine someone else touching him. 

*ding* 

I hear the sound of a notification. It’s Tooru. 

Tooru 12 pm

Iwa chaaaaan, i’m lonely do you want to take a walk or something, or maybe we can watch a movie at your place because if i have to be honest i’m soooo tired ( ´ ▽ ` ) ﾉ

Iwaizumi 12:09 pm

Sure. 

Tooru 12:10 pm 

YAYYY i love u you’re the best of best friends (^з^)-☆ 

Seen. 

He doesn’t even know what he’s talking about, he doesn’t have any idea of the effect that those words have on me. He...he is coming here right now. 

He is already here actually, i can hear him knocking like an idiot. We have a special knock so we know that well, that it’s us. 

I go to open the door. He’s in front of me and he’s as beautiful as always. 

“Do you want the popcorn? Tell me now so i can turn the microwave on.” 

“Of course! I’m not a monster!” 

“Of course you’re not, i don’t think girls would drool over you as much as they do if you looked like frankstein” 

“Meanie Iwa-chan! You’re jealous because i get all the girls!” 

You really don’t understand, do you... 

“Whatever. Get in and choose the movie.” 

“Uwaaaa what a gentleman~ I get to choose the movie eheh” 

Cute... 

“You will choose a romcom won’t you” 

“Well-“ 

“Oh come on.” 

“You said i could choose you can’t change idea now!” 

“I didn’t say anything”

“You were complaining!!!” 

“Just put the movie on, i’ll watch it”

I walk into the kitchen and look on the shelves for popcorn packages. ‘7 minutes’ wow, that’s a lot. I hope they won’t get burned but...it’s the instructions i guess. 

“Iwa chaaaan put some butter on the popcorns, so they’re tastier!!!” 

“Uh ok, thanks for telling me” 

Why does he have to be so loud, couldn’t he just walk to the kitchen instead of screaming at the top of his lungs from the living room? Why does he have to complicate his life so much. Why can’t he just care about himself, he deserves it, i can’t stand seeing him degrading himself any longer. 

After some minutes, the popcorns are ready. I put them in a bowl and walk to the living room where Tooru is sitting on the couch. 

“What did you choose?” 

“It’s a secret!” 

“What the hell” 

“Okok fine!!! It’s Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. ”

“That movie is so fucking sad, Trashykawa” 

“I never specified if it would’ve been a comedy or not!!! Just sit here with me i’m lonely” he pouts. 

I sit next to him, my palms slowly starting to sweat, my leg twitching erratically.

“Iwa-chan? What are you so anxious for? Did something happen?”

“It’s nothing really...i’m just..i’m always like this! Please don’t worry, you didn’t do anything you aren’t the problem...i...think” 

Suddenly i see a shadow taking upon me and then i feel a pair of arms around my neck. Tooru is hugging me..? 

“Iwa, please, tell me what’s wrong. Is it the movie? Do you connect it to something bad? I’ll change it” 

“It’s not, i don’t have any problems with that movie” 

“Then what is it?” 

I feel his hands running through my hair, it feels so nice, i wish this would never stop. 

“Get the fuck off shittykawa, i can’t breathe with my head shoved in your chest” 

“O-oh sorry! Sorry...” 

He pulled away...why the fuck did i say that? I’m an idiot. Why did i ever do that. Please come back, hold me again. 

“...Ehy so-“ 

Before i can finish the sentence i hear the phone ringing. 

“Oh it’s my phone” 

He grabs his phone and answers. 

“Ehy baby! What’s wrong? Mhhh...well...i miss you too of course.....Yes! Yes i’ll be there soon, i love you” 

Those words, those words shattered my soul into pieces. I love you. I love you. I...

“Who was it?” 

“My girlfriend! Sorry that i didn’t tell you about her, i just...i don’t want to rush it i feel like she’s the right one! You’ll like her a lot. Now i have to go, she wants me to come over, sorry Iwa-chan i couldn’t refuse” 

“Oh...oh yeah that’s not a problem at all, just go, have fun.” 

“I knew you would’ve understood~” 

He slowly walks towards me, wrapping his arms around my neck once again. He whispers in my ear 

“And i know you didn’t mean to tell me to get away from you,” 

After that, he turns around and walks out the door. What the hell are you doing to me. 

... 

Maybe it’s time that i finally get over him, maybe i should try and talk to someone else.

Who am i even fooling, i’m not bad enough to lie to someone like that. I will never get over him. I get up and walk upstairs to my room, turning my computer on. I go on the research bar 

“How to get over your childhood crush” 

There’s a forum talking about this

“Anonymous asks: How can i stop having a crush on my childhood friend? I’ve had it for almost 6 years now” 

Looks like i have beaten the record.

“ReeRee09 answered: That sounds more like love rather than a crush. I think the best thing is to talk about it with them when you feel ready, either that or try to get over it somehow; try to accept it will never happen.” 

That isn’t helpful at all. It’s so dumb, how can i even get over something that important so easily. It’s not going to happen even if i tried my best. Everything about this situation is so selfish, it’s my fault it’s all my fault i shouldn’t have fallen for him. I am going to ruin the friendship for both of us because i am a stupid idiot. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the angst. Also i’m so sorry if this is not the best, but english is not my first language hhh. This is a bit short, the next chapters will be longer.  
> P.S. I’m new to this platform so don’t worry, my work is not finished, i just don’t know how to put that there are multiple chapters ongoing.


End file.
